Miele's Debut Live
Live Info Song: Honeybee's Kiss (Aikatsu Stars) Idol: Miele Migizuki Coord: Tyrol First Coord Coord Change Meganee: Congratulations, Miele-san. You're given three minutes to perform a live! Sumire: Amazing, Miele-chan! Yayoi: You're the first Prism Force member to perform using th Idol Time system. Miele: I see. It's an honor to perform for all of you guys. Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Miele: Idol Time countdown! A coord from the Natural-type brand CoCo Flower that has a hint of a fresh beginning fits with a natural themed live. Miele: Tyrol First Coord Miele grabs her performance microphone as it glows green, meaning the live is Natural. Miele: Can you see it? Audience: It's Migizuki Miele! Miele: Hi! As you saw, I'm Migizuki Miele. You might know me from the idol unit Prism Force and as Hanasaki Yurika's partner in the unit Azalea Legend. Now, I'm going to perform my first solo debut live, so please watch it! Live Oide hirari fuwari mitsubachi no kiss Machijū no hana ga yonde mo kitto watashi mitsukete ne Sorairo no kaze ga sasayaku mitsubachi wa choppiri kimagure yo Don'na hana ga suki...nano ka na? Nayandemo shōganai! Kawaī dake ja dame jibun rashiku nakya Furikaette shimau hana ni naru kara Oide hirari fuwari mitsubachi no kiss Machijū no hana ga yonde mo kitto watashi mitsukete ne Miele: Making Drama, switch on! Miele is riding on a butterfly flying with other butterflies. The butterfly she was riding on landed her on a flower. She waves to the butterflies and noticed a caterpillar trying to fly. Wishing to make the caterpillar happy, she grabbed two pairs of wings, attached it to the caterillar and it crawled to the flower. Miele: Look how high you can fly! Soon you'll feel "The Swallowtail's Standard!" The butterflies flew to the screen for transision. Miele: Cyalume Change! Hirari fuwari mitsubachi no kiss Soshite kisetsu ga kawatte mo sotto amai mitsu no yokan After Live Sumire: A caterpillar, you're too nice. Yayoi: Even if it's just a Making Drama, she wants it to be happy. Mikan: Miele-chan...*hugs Miele* Mikan thinks your performamce is Heavenly, nano~ Miele: Why thank you guys! An egg lands on Nozomi's head. Nozomi: Huh? Gyafu! Sumire: Nozomi? Ichigo: Clumsy Nozomi, it's just an egg, satsu. Akane: Scientifically impossible! Yayoi: Just an egg you say? (rolls eyes) Ichigo: Ah! It's cracking, satsu. The egg cracked and a mouse-like creature appeared. ???: Cal~ Sumire: IN THE NAME OF PLANET NEPTUNE, WHAT IS THAT?! The mouse-like creature flew to Miele. Miele: On the other hand, he is so adorable! Ichigo: It must be a new manager, satsu. A reward after your live show, satsu. Mikan: This manager is as cute as Pitsuji, nano~ (sparkly eyes) Kotori: New manager? More of like a Star Charm, koto. Miele and Yurika: Kotori. Kotori: Miele, I'm still your manager, along with Yurika, but the Idol Time system might want to give you speacial Idol Time mascots to boost your Idol Time lives, koto. Akane: Kotori-san means that since they're not affected by the Idol Time system to help us out in our lives, it gives us Star Charms. Kotori: Miele, you name it, koto. Miele: Me? Well, er... ???: Cal. Cal. Miele: Cal...listo...Callisto. Named after one of the moons of the planet Jupiter. Callisto is a good name. Callisto: Calli? Miele: Yes, Callisto! Category:Miele Shows Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Debut Live Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa